


Data Pad #2074

by Pycocircus



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, OC Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pycocircus/pseuds/Pycocircus
Summary: Diary written by Solarscope recalling his event from Hyperion.





	Data Pad #2074

I can't remember the day I was forged but all I remember is the first few year of my life we're the ones that messed the next 3 million. During the first 15 years of my existence, I was placed on the same place I was forged which is unknown to me. There is would learn the most demented moral compass, my scientific education, and slight medical education. Crammed into my head was the Decepticon code which governed everything in my life. I never knew brainwashing people, killing them and turning their bodies into attempts at super soldiers was bad. You could argue that somewhere in my processor I knew it was wrong but I'm telling you from experience that if you've never learned better you don't know what's right and wrong. After I completed my scientific training I was sent to a very small planet called Hyperion. There were no inhabitants on the planet when we arrived but for all I know, there might have before. Our assignment was to create an unbreakable soldier who would be cold, calculating and merciless. On top of our assignment, we were put in charge of resetting unruly Decepticons. Before they D.J.D were sent after them we would give them a crack without murder, although sometimes we had the choice in extreme cases. The extreme cases now that I look back were not very extreme at all it was simply a Decepticon who actually disagreed with the code to a mild degree. I arrived there with some lab partners. Astroraid and Jinpax were my closest and most trusted advisors especially the later. Jinpax and I started out strictly as a professional relationship. Over time it grew more intimate. We'd accidentally touch hands during work or state at each other just look away. Over time we would hang out after work and talk in the cafeteria then eventually we would meet in each other's berth rooms. After awhile of one night stands, we finally admitted our lover for each other and became Conjux. We slept in the same hab and things were great for the two of us. I really miss him we had it all and I can't help but not think of how perfect he was from his beautiful dark frame, to his charming voice which lead him into the berth a dozen times. I love him dearly. Affairs of the heart aside I had a job to do over my love life. I was head scientist on Hyperion, I was in charge of all operations on Hyperion and was the leading surgeon in shadow play. It would have been a great honour except for the fact that the whole place was known as a hell hole to the rest of the world because of my actions while in charge. I won't go in details about the experiments for simple your and my sake but I shall tell you many included the painful extraction of sparks, dissection of brain modules and hot bathes acid baths to strengthen exoskeletons. After many of our experiments became fruitless we received a vist from the head of the Science district. Shockwave himself came it would have been the greatest accomplishment of my life if he wasn't there due to our failures. After his vist we got the message that another district was to take over our research and we must send all out notes the corporate. We were re-assigned to the study of creating new sparks and cybertronians. That was short lived and we were assigned to medical and shadow play for the last 200 years of the war. When we finally got word that the war has ended we we're ordered to return to Cybertron, the only thing was we never came from Cybertron to begin with. Going back to Cybertron was a very anxious time during my life. I've never experienced anything outside Hyperion, I've never seen an Autobot nor any Nails. I was quite frankly scared for my life, my whole life I was though that Autobots were these brute savages that were merciless and would kill you in the most painful way or leave you to die with your spark half eaten and exposed to the world. Me and Jinpax were in charge of the small ship back to Cybertron. It was the most fun I've had my whole life. We stayed up late drank, talked about our future together and had a little more fun in the berthroom. When we returned to Cybertron my whole reality crashed before me. Everything I knew was lies. I found out about the Decepticons, the real Decepticons and I found out about the struggle of the Autobots. My moral code was corrupt and after 3 million years it finally processed that I was a cold blooded murder. I ruined people for believing in the right things and turned others into demontic monsters who deserved the sweet blow of death rather then being the monsters I turned them into. The kindness of the Autobots had no bound. Me and Jinpax settled down in a small apartment where I finally though our life would begin. I was wrong. Just as I thought Jinpax was thinking the same as me. Later that week he blamed me for all the loses at Hyperion. I was in charge into was my responsibility to save all the Lost souls who wandered into Hyperion. I was the monster the whole time. Eventually I left after he said he couldn't bare to have me around as a constant reminder of all the death we brought. That's when I boarded this ship all day the sleeping began. No longer could Jinpax's warm embrace hide me from the dark horrors of reality. Not a single day goes by that I don't think of him and Hyperion. The thing that bothers me is I can't trust anyone here. I wish the death would overcome me over the night but a monster like me deserves no such sweet escape from this twisted and cruel world.


End file.
